The present invention relates to novel waxes and methods for making such waxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel silicone-ester waxes having at least one ester moiety comprised of at least about twelve carbon atoms.
Cosmetics manufacturers are continually attempting to provide improved personal products such as lipsticks, eye-shadows, bronzes, blushes, lotions, handcreams, and the like. A good lipstick, for example, must possess a certain maximum and minimum of thixotropy; i.e., it must soften enough to yield a smooth, even application with a minimum of pressure. The applied film should to some extent be impervious to the mild abrasion encountered during eating and drinking. Furthermore, the lipstick should be of such composition as to color only that portion of the lip to which it is applied, and should not bleed, streak or feather into the surrounding tissue of the mouth. Resistance to moisture and ease of application are also important properties as are a good "gloss" and "feel".
Heretofore it has been the general practice in the cosmetics art to utilize various natural waxes such as carnauba wax, candelilla wax, and the like to impart different characteristics such as hardness, thixotropy, melting point, and ease of application. Lanolin and various derivatives are often used for their emollient properties and for a degree of tackiness and drag. A highly refined grade of castor oil is used primarily to impart viscosity to the molded stick and, secondly, as a solvent for bromo derivatives of fluorescein which produce indelibility in the applied film.
It has now been found that certain novel silicone-ester waxes having at least one ester moiety of at least twelve carbon atoms can be used in place of many natural waxes to provide improved cosmetic formulations.